thindrelfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
This article is about the various locations of the setting, but will mostly concern the Prime Material Plane. This is where you will find maps and descriptions of regions and cities across the world of Thindrel. Thindrel Thindrel is not only the elvish name for the material plane, it is also the common name for the northernmost continent. Western Thindrel The western coasts and mountains of Thindrel are populated with vast forests, hills, and grasslands, and it is home to many different peoples and several kingdoms. The Ridge of Blades The west is divided by a long mountainous ridge and a number of mountain chains connected to it. This geological boundary is known as the Ridge of Blades because of its sharp and jagged peaks and crags, which occur along its entire length from eastern Tauryun to the cape of Dragonhorn. The mountains are home to many naturalistic and barbarian cultures, such as goblins and goliaths. Agranor The kingdom of Agranor is a large country with vassals outside of its borders, such as in Rennanor and Yondria. It once included Virdenia, which is now a Kavaadic barony. In Agranor's capital of Mythhold, as well as in Westhaven, the arcane arts are widely practised for many practical as well as scientific purposes. and its neighbouring kingdoms.]] Kavaad Once a gnomish wilderness, the kingdom of Kavaad has grown to be a bastion of civilisation, with its towering red, white, and gold cities, and architectural wonders. Kavaad was founded as a city by the eastern prince and later king Arkhon Zokesh, who allied with the elves of the north. The dominant faith in Kavaad is the faith of Manarakh, god of strength and construction. The kingdom is split into three baronies (Virdenia, Arrovale, and Balzamar) and a central land governed from the capital, Kavaad. The Daggers In the southern parts of the Ridge of Blades, there is a mountain chain known as the swords, and south of it lay the Daggers, a series of hilly crags and smaller mountains near the coast of the Green Sea. This land is home to the hill and mountain dwarves known colloquially as "the dagger dwarves", who dig deep tunnels and build underground cities from stone, but also wooden homes among their surface-dwelling neighbours. The northernmost part of the Daggers, also known as Duerhaith, is a kingdom ruled by the dwarven king of Drevnir's Hall. In the southern end of the Daggers stands the city of Sinria. .]] Tauryun In north-western Thindrel lies a land of dense forest surrounded by mountains and populated by wood elves. This is Tauryun, and in this kingdom's capital Nrannas, ruled by the green elves, grows an ancient magical tree known simply as The Old Tree. The isolated geography of Tauryun keeps outsiders at bay, but it has not spared the wood elves from internal conflicts. The dreaded troll elves have overtaken most of the north-western forests, forcing the tauryuni wood elves to unite with their enedorean neighbours. and Mithlaru.]] Enedorei East of Tauryun lies the wood elf kingdom of Enedorei, where the tree of healing, Dawnfruit, grows in the capital of Vallanorn. This land's rolling hills and river valleys are overgrown with lush forests. Mithlaru The kingdom of the masked high elves is closed off from the rest of the world, not by mountains, but by elven guards and high magic. The elves of Mithlaru protect their secrets and their art, as well as their holy tree Silverleaf, which grows in their capital of Mithindel, the City of Silver. Dragonhorn At the southern tip of the Ridge of Blades there live draconic humanoids known as dragonborn. Over the highest mountaintop of Dragonhorn floats the grand city of Skyhold, which is the capital of metallic dragonborn, and home to a number of metallic dragons. On the eastern coast lies the massive walled-in city of the noble chromatic clans, Jharuul. The western coast of the cape of Dragonhorn is dominated by a part of the Ridge of Blades, known as the Wyvern Peaks. Central Thindrel Central Thindrel is a vast and dry land of steppes and deserts, dotted with a few mountains and oases. Thorothar The old empire of Thorothar has a history of bloodshed, slavery, and cruel tyranny. It is currently inhabited by the legions of the undead, and it has been since 844 CL. In the center of the empire lies the vast capital Qorath. Pweleás Pweleás ("the treeless expanse") is a land of steppes, mountains, hills, and deserts in central and northern Thindrel. Here, nomadic tribes of many different races live and fight for resources, treasure, and dominance. Hobgoblins, centaurs, elves, and orcs are all nearly as common as humans in Pweleás' harsh environment. Eastern Thindrel The eastern coast of Thindrel is covered in steep mountains and wet forests. Behind the coastal mountains there are dry steppes and deserts. Many human states, orc hordes and goliath tribes can be found in eastern Thindrel. Zabraban The Princedoms of Zabraban (previously "the empire of Zabraban" and sometimes "the archonate of heaven") are a collection of mostly united city states in south-eastern Thindrel, ruled by the Archon, who is said to be an angel or other celestial being with heavenly mandate to rule. The Green Sea The ocean west of Thindrel and Badkûr is known as the Green Sea, because of its many islands and its algae that glow green in the dark. The northernmost part of the Green Sea is often called the White Sea. The Near Islands The islands closest to Thindrel and Badkûr are called the Near Islands. The halflings of the southern Near Islands are called Öpholque ("island folk"). Rennanor and Lohkenor North-west of the Verdish Coast of Thindrel lies a large island split into many fiefdoms. The southern half of the island is commonly known as Rennanor ("rain land") and the northern half is called Lohkenor ("lake land"). Druidic faith and shamanic spiritualism are common among the humans of these lands. Tol'Anar Tol'Anar ("the island of the sun") is an island off the southern coast of Rennanor. Tol'Anar is home to the Sky Tree and the druids that guard the tree rarely allow visitors anywhere but the small harbor town on the island's south side. The Skipping Islands Named for their creation myth of being created by giants skipping rocks the sizes of islands across the sea, the Skipping Islands include two small island chains, each with a main island. The main island of the eastern chain is Grycliff with the port city of Eenhaven. The western main island is called Pirr ("stone" in Öspraak). A popular vacation destination island on the Skipping Islands is the curiously named Isle of Death. Other Islands Apart from the above island groups of the Near Islands, there are many lone islands in the green sea. Windovel is a small chain of five isolated islands. The Far Islands Furthest from the continents of Thindrel and Badkûr in the Green Sea are what's called the Far Islands. These are rarely visited by merchants and traders, and are largely feared or unexplored, because of their distance and their inhabitants. Thanissus Thanissus (or Ta'ainitu) is home to haflings, cloud giants, storm giants, merfolk, watersoul genasi, and many other races. The Thanissian Archipelago encompasses hundreds of islands in the Green Sea. Other Islands Apart from the above island groups of the Far Islands, there are many lone islands in the green sea, such as Heck.